


Water

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Meditation, Nature, Picnics, Post-Canon, Post-Sequel Trilogy, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Like the Force, water could be a powerful thing.





	Water

Sitting on a smoothed boulder next to a waterfall that misted her and kept her cool in the humidity, Rey looked up and saw the mature Force tree, which overlooked the school. Poe’s father, Kes, had told her that the tree had grown strong over a few decades. It had been planted a little over 35 years prior.

Rey and Finn often brought their youngest students here. One of their very first lessons is explaining the Force in a way that a child can understand. The Force can be comparable to water and it doesn’t hurt that the children can swim and dunk their feet in the gentle stream on particularly hot days.

It was Finn that made the observation. Water flows without fear of being divided because, in time, it will flow back together, much like the Force. The Force gives life and when that life ends, it returns to the Force in an eternal cycle. Rey thought it was clever of him to make this comparison and she had kissed him squarely on the mouth in thanks because she had sat for hours frustrated because she could not figure out a way to explain this concept to a child.

And like the Force, water could be a powerful thing. Like the light, it was soothing and comforting, but like darkness, it could be overpowering. Rey had feared that power once, just as Master Skywalker had when he watched it twist his nephew into something horrendous. However, Rey learned to accept herself as what she was and let the Force guide her. She used that acceptance to help Finn realize his own potential and together the two of them set about learning what they could about the Force, hoping that one day they could help others and not repeat the same mistakes as what had occurred in the past.

Closing her eyes, Rey meditated over water. This was her favorite spot to be by herself, she discovered. Like the waterfall, the Force is unafraid and those that follow it must be prepared to make the plunge, having faith that the Force will see them no injury. The Force, like water, is balanced. She had learned that leaning towards one side or the other was what had caused the issues between the light and the darkness. Rey and Finn agreed that it was time to find a true balance.

Her stillness allowed her to sense all that surrounded her. She sensed the Force tree, the creatures that inhabited Yavin IV, the children playing outside. She loved the sound of the waterfall and the song of brilliantly colored birds in the background.

Then, she sensed Finn approaching.

She turned around and found him smiling that contagious smile of his. He was wearing a cream-colored cotton shirt and denim shorts that went to just above his knees. Hooked over one of his arms was a woven basket, and Rey could tell by the small bumps and indents under the white towel that covered the top of the basket he had brought food.

“I wasn’t interrupting, was I?” he asked, a little worried. They teach the kids that interrupting someone during meditation was rude and well, they had to walk the talk or else the children would not take them seriously.

Rey smiled. “Not at all.”

Finn sat the basket on the stone and hoisted himself up to sit next to her. “I brought lunch.”

“So I see that.”

“Thought we might want to talk wedding plans.”

Absentmindedly, Rey ran her fingers over the simple silver ring on her opposite hand. She found that lately, the smooth metal around her finger was a comforting accessory and she would touch it frequently to remind herself of Finn and the all the love he has shown her in the last couple of years.

Yes, she thought, eating lunch next to the waterfall with her fiancé while discussing their upcoming wedding was an excellent way to spend their free afternoon.

But first, she had to lean over and kiss him sweetly just because she could and she loved to see the little smile he made whenever she did that.

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th (and the Force) be with you.


End file.
